


The Door in His Mind Leads to His Memories and Happiness

by Wolvesbane01



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ghouls, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesbane01/pseuds/Wolvesbane01
Summary: Hello there! I hope you enjoy this story. Like it says in the notes this is my take on the events in TG:RE Ch 7 and everything after. So I guess you could say it's a spin off! I'm about as awkward as fanon Haise.I hope this'll make all of you readers out there proud, and that this meets your expectations (whatever they are).





	The Door in His Mind Leads to His Memories and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own take of the events in TG:RE Chapter 7 (and probably beyond that)  
> Don't get mad because not all of the events are in it or are changed almost completely  
> This is just Fanfiction

"Nishio-senpai..." As soon as Haise said that his head started throbbing and aching. His hands instinctively go up to it and he leans over. He was in so much pain and everything felt like it was burning up. He was so confused at the images that were flooding his mind. A young boy and his mother. The mother handing his aunt money. The boy getting beat... His mother dying. It all hurt so much. Suddenly something was going through his side.

Haise snapped back to reality for a split second to see himself surrounded by other investigators. That's all he got before the images and pain came back. He only actually came down when Akira shot him with an RC suppressant bullet. He fell to the ground tears rolling down his face. Akira came over telling him to rest and Haise starts saying his rank and position. After announcing the case he was working the older investigator asks him his name, "I... I am Sasaki Haise." She nods and gently says that he's right. Haise could feel himself slowly slipping into sleep.

When he wakes up he finds himself in his room at the Q's Chateau. He stays laying down for a few minutes to gain back his senses. When he gets up his whole right side feels a little numb, 'For the best I suppose.' he thinks when he looks down at it. Because of the suppressants he healed slower. He could still see some blood on the bandages. Haise goes over to his closet and picks out a new t-shirt. Looking in his mirror he notices how pale he is, Haise sighs and goes to the bathroom. Taking out a kit he pricks his finger and tests the blood. 2,000 the screen reads. He cleans his hand and goes downstairs.

"Sassan!" He's greeted with Tooru's voice. Haise smiles when the younger hugs him. He hugs back and pats his hair, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you." Haise replies with that ever present smile on his face. Urie looks a little suspicious of him. His eyes squinting and his jaw clenched ever so slightly.

"When were you going to tell us that you're a ghoul?" He asks him. His voice borderline threatening and fear.

Sighing again Haise comes back with this, "You weren't to know about it. Not until the time was right." Tooru let go of Haise and the Q's mentor walks over to Urie, "Though, I assume that Inspector Mado told you how I came to be like this." Urie nods.

"She said you went through the Kakuhou transplant surgery at the hands of Dr. Kanou. A 'mad scientist' as she put it." Yonebayashi says quietly. Haise goes over and pats her head, "Maman... What's your rc count?"

He smiles a little bit and says, "My rc count is somewhere in the 2000 to 3000 range. I don't know how I got to have that level of rc factors though." He sighs again but it's barely noticable, " Who wants some food?"

Shirazu nods and so does Tooru and Yonebayashi. Urie on the other hand declines. Haise understands that this is going to take some time so he simply smiles and goes to make some dinner. He makes a plate for Urie and puts it in the fridge and then brings the others their food.

"Urie I made you a plate and it's in the fridge. When you're ready you can reheat it" the younger boy nods but doesn't pay anymore attention to the words. Haise feels numb inside. He feels like he lost his subordinate's trust and it's worse than having a foot through the stomach.


End file.
